moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Ashelara Starshadow
Ashelara Starshadow or "Ashe" as she prefers to be called when on friendly terms is a Highborne Night Elf Arcanist who previously served as an Captain in the Grand Alliance as well as a Senator in the Kirin Tor. =Early Life= ---- Leoric and Iona Starshadow, two accomplished Shen'dralar Highborne mages in Eldre'Thalas gave birth to two children: Ashelara and Taldren Starshadow. Being the first born, Ashelara was raised to become an mage from the moment she was able to wield a staff. Although her training was extremely rigorous and thorough, she did not show much care for the Arcane Arts. In fact, she mainly wandered off to fool around with the other Night Elves that were around her age instead of focusing on her growth in magic. The young Night Elf was carefree and oblivious to the nature of magic; oftentimes, not impressing the more veteren Highbornes who were instructing the training. Tortheldrin's Madness It was common knowledge that ever since the destruction of the Well of Eternity many years prior, the powers of the Highborne were beginning to wane, especially the Shen'dralar who were separated and cut off from the rest of their Night Elf brethren. It was because of this deprivation of energy that Prince Tortheldrin, ruler of Eldre'Thalas turned to demonic forces in order to prevent the Highborne from losing their magical powers altogether. He constructed several pylons, located in a isolated quarter of the city and summoned the demon, Immol'thar. There, the Highbornes held the demon captive in the force field set up by the pylons so they could siphon all the magical energy they needed from the demon. However, as the years went by...the force field containing the demon and granting the Highbornes the magic energy became closer to depletion. Already, maddened from the continual draining of the powers from the demon...the Prince ordered the killing of his own citizens in order to limit the amount of people siphoning the energy from the demon. He slaughtered his people down to only those who fanatically supported him. Among the Highbornes murdered were Ashelara's parents. She however, was able to escape the catastrophe and was left out to the wilds in order to fend for herself. Her brother's fate is currently unknown, but he is presumed dead from the slaughter. Rejoining Society Now effectively a runaway from home, Ashelara was left to the outside world with no knowledge of it as she had spent the previous years of her life secluded from the world within Eldre'Thalas. For the next ten thousand years, she wandered about aimlessly never settling in on one area at a time. Never bothering to rejoin the rest of Night Elf society since Highbornes were still shunned by the rest of her kin. In her travels, it was an eye- opener to her on just how much she was missing out on the world outside of the city. It was during one early morning when she was strolling around Ashenvale that she came upon an Alliance patrol under the command of one Captain Ashley Vargas. The Captain was leading one of the first scouting parties from the Alliance fleet sent to Kalimdor under the command of Jaina Proudmoore. Cautiously, Ashelara approached them, alarming the scouts at first as this was one of the first meetings between the Night Elf and Humans. However, after exchanging pleasantries they relaxed. The leader of the party, explained that they were sent here to stop the Scourge and the Burning Legion who were behind it. Knowing of the Burning Legion and the stories told of what happened to Zin Azshari by her brethren back home, Ashelara decided to accompany them to aid them however she can. Although her magic still wasn't the best, she was still able to make do with what comes naturally to her. After the Battle of Mount Hyjal, she became good friends with the Captain, and was convinced to join the Alliance military. Ashelara thus, became one of the very few Highborne to come out of hiding to join the Grand Alliance before the Cataclysm. Many of her kin who came across her treated her with disdain; such is the view of the Highbornes in the eyes of Kaldorei society. =Military Service= ---- Her military record is one decorated with various accolades in recognition of her dedicated service to the Grand Alliance. She has been deployed in almost every major engagement since the end of the Third War up until the war in Northrend. New Life Shortly after the events at Mount Hyjal... with Captain Vargas's nomination, Ashelara Starshadow enrolled herself in the prestigious Stormwind Military Academy where nobles, as well as higher stature men and women of the Alliance go to attend a four year institution where upon graduation, the students are commissioned as officers in the Alliance military. During her studies at the school Ashelara regained her knowledge of the Arcane arts, and due to her natural affinity for magic as a Highborne, was able to catch on very quickly. She easily graduated as a Second Lieutenant in the Alliance and was sent on her first duty assignment in the 31st Mage Corps, Echo Company as 3rd Platoon Commander. Her outfit was amongst those that followed Grand Marshal Garithos's command during the retaking of Dalaran. Silithus Campaign The 31st Mage Corps, Company E. was deployed to Silithus after the outbreak of the Second War of the Shifting Sands. Lieutenant Starshadow's company in particular was specifically charged with searching and destroying the various Qiraji resonating crystals located throughout the land that were continually summoning the insectoid race known as the Silithid. Lieutenant Starshadow and her company were present at the opening of the Gates of Ahn'Qiraj and joined the assault in the old ruins. After heavy fighting, they managed to clear most of the Qiraji soldiers on the outskirts until they pushed further into the ruins. Captain Ashley Vargas, the Echo Company Commander, was leading the Company further in through the insectoid caverns until suddenly a Qiraji Battleguard lashed out from within a crevice, killing her instantly. The cavern suddenly became full of the Silithid, slashing and tearing the soldiers apart. Ashelara, being the next ranking officer in charge was forced to take over in her predecessor's stead. There were far too many for their small company to handle so they tactically retreated. They managed to escape from the caverns, but not without sustaining the loss of over 3/4 of the company as well as the Company Commander. Ashe barely made it out herself, suffering a huge gash wound across her back from the claws of a Battleguard. She would be promoted to First Lieutenant and acting commander of Echo Company by the brass as a result of this incident. However, since her company took such a heavy blow to their manpower they were re- assigned as a Reserve Company, remaining in Valor's Rest encampment for the remainder of the war. Being close friends with the Captain, Ashe still mourns her friend's death to this day. The remains of Captain Vargas's body were recovered and buried at the Stormwind Cathedral Cemetery. She was also promoted posthumously to Major by the Alliance brass a year later after her passing. Warsong Counter Offensive The Silverwing Sentinels had taken much ground in a previous push to break the Warsong Outrider's lines and kick them out of Ashenvale. Not willing to allow such a offensive to take root, the Warsong Outriders devised a counter- assault in order to regain their foothold in the Night Elf lands. Having fresh new recruits to recuperate the losses suffered during the Silithus Campaign, the 31st Mage Corps was one of the various Alliance forces ordered to shore up the Silverwing defense in preparation for the counter- attack. At the head of Echo Company, Ashelara Starshadow led the men and woman in Echo against the Warsong onslaught. The 31st Mage Corps held their ground as best as they could however, the combined might of the Outsiders and a small regiment of Kor'kron Elite Warriors proved too much for the Alliance forces and the Sentinels. They were forced to retreat. Lieutenant Starshadow elected to have her company remain behind as the "safeguard" so that it would enable the rest of the Sentinels to pull back without losing a majority of their forces. With clever use of tactical positioning of her magic- users and mage guards under her command, Starshadow and the rest of Echo Company were able to hold back the Orcish spearheaded assault. Even though the Warsong Outriders still managed to eventually break though, she was able to quickly withdraw her company from the vantage point she had. Her company suffered no loss of life, with several injuries here and there as a result. It was because of her gallantry, stoic resolve, and demonstration of tactical mastery in commanding the soldiers of Echo Company that she was elevated to the rank of Captain. The Outlands Crusade Ashelara Starshadow, now a Captain and in full command of her company, was deployed to the Outlands. Her company was among the first to cross into the Dark Portal and reconnect with the rest of General Turalyon's stranded forces who were stationed at Honor Hold. The 31st Mage Corps, Echo Company went on to fight in the ensuing battles that followed all across the strange new world. However, shortly after her company had a skirmish with an Ogre tribe in Nagrand, Captain Starshadow was pulled away from her company by the higher ups and placed as a one of many liaisons between the allied factions within Outland and Alliance forces during the war; helping to organize joint- force operations between them. Northrend Campaign and the Fall of the Lich King The Alliance now turns its attention northward, towards the cold, chilling Wastelands of Northrend. Deploying with the Valiance Expedition under the command of King Varian Wrynn, Ashelara was stationed in Valiance Keep; still maintaining her duties as a military liaison for the Alliance. Some notable factions she was responsible for helping to coordinate Alliance interests with are: The Kalu'ak, the Oracle Tribes, the Frenzyheart Tribes, and the Sons of Hodir. Although her primary responsiblities only went so far as to be a liaison, she was able to assist the mages of the Kirin Tor to raise Dalaran over the skies of Northrend. Captain Starshadow also was able to participate in the first assault on Icecrown Citadel as the Alliance needed every able- bodied man and woman who can fight to gain a foothold outside the Lich King's doorstep. Retirement Shortly after the Lich King has been dethroned, Ashelara Starshadow was given the option of retiring early as the Alliance forces were greatly overmanned because of the mass recruitment campaigns needed in order to combat the Scourge forces. She decided to step down from her position as an Alliance Military Liaison Officer at the rank of Captain on April 23, 28 L.C. From there, she resumed her wandering travels, eager to see what comes next for her. =Magus Senate of Dalaran= ---- (Work in progress) =Personality= ---- For Ashe, it is as if her youthful days had never left her. She is a charming, pleasant, and at times mischievous, Kaldorei. As such, she can be a bit childish; oftentimes doing something just out of pure curiosity or in the humor of the current situation. Being the extremely intelligent and talented mage that she is however, she can also be a very composed woman and an avid listener. Many Highborne regard her more serious demeanor as one that displays an artful grace as well as an aura of high class that is befitting of one amongst them. Those who have served with her or under her command have described her as a capable leader and a charismatic officer. Having been through various hardships including her past living situation in Eldre'Thalas as well as the death of one of her closest friends, it is remarkable that she is able to maintain her positive attitude after going through those types of life experiences. When you think about it however, if 10,000 years already past and you are still around you can probably survive just about anything. Or it could just be that, as some (select) individuals claim, Miss Starshadow is slightly insane. Just slightly. Relationships (Work in progress) =Trivia= ---- - Has a pet frog named Mojo. - Claims that the happiest moment of her life was when she put on "...the most comfortable pair of shoes I've ever worn..." It took awhile to find just the right ones for her. A long while. - Won exactly 25 out of 50 friendly sparring matches in fencing duels against her mentor, Ashley Vargas during training exercises. - She has always wanted to study Druidism. If not for her caste, she might've became a Druid instead. Category:Characters Category:Night Elf Category:Mages Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Highborne